My Music Ipod shuffle challenge
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: I have a bunch of songs on my mp3 so why not take the challenge even though I don't have an IPod? Includes: Scene/Intern 2, Idol/Indie and Techno/Dupstep. Rated T because my songs can be like that!
1. Chapter 1

I've heard about this Ipod shuffle challenge and I decided to do it. Except...I don't have an Ipod, only a MP3. But I'm gonna give this a shot. And I'm gonna do 4 songs per chapter if all goes well. I may have to take out some songs out of the line because it's instrumental/soundtrack. But I promise I won't change much of the rules. I do have some J-Pop songs and don't know what they mean, but I will try! And I will only do songs I download: which means at least 5 songs will be avoided. My sister requested for it.

* * *

Song 2 u- Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas lll, From Victorious.

How could Intern 2 get Scene to like him? He may not have everything that Indie has but he could care and love her: two things Indie never did to her.

"Hey Scene, can I talk to you?" Intern 2 asked when it was just the two of them, working.

"Sure! But I'll have to do something for Indie soon!" Scene said.

He sighed, "Look, I may not have everything Indie has: but I know one thing that I have that Indie can never give you."

"What is it?"

"That I love you and would give the world to you if it means to make you happy."

Scene was silent but smiled. She kissed him and realized Indie was nothing compared to Intern 2.

**World is Mine-Hatsune Miku (Yes, it's J-pop)**

Idol looked at Intern 2 with dreamy eyes as he walked past her holding papers to print.

She slowly followed him and approached him making sure he saw the outfit she was wearing: a adorable pink top with a jean skirt.

"Um, nice outfit." Intern 2 said awkwardly printing out the papers.

Later, she 'accidently' dropped her IPod in front of Intern 2.

"Thank you!" Idol said in a grateful voice when he handed it to her.

"Um..you're welcome?" He said it more like a question then finished his work.

She had to make him notice her. He needed to know she was going to be the number 1 princess in his world. But how can she? It's gonna take a while but it will soon be worth it.

**Come Clean by Hilary Duff**

Hip Hop glanced at the window. Another rainy day at My Music. And another day of being a poser. He wanted to reveal his true self: his geeky, nerdy Diablo lll loving self. But he knew if he did that: he would be sent to the rats.

"I dunno, Intern 2. I just wish I could reveal them my true self. That way I don't have to feel so much like a poser. I wish they could like me for me, you understand that, right?" Hip Hop said.

"I guess so. But you know what will happen if you do tell them what will happen." Intern 2 answered. There was nothing to do, anyway.

Hip Hop walked away from the studio and let the rain pour on him. He felt like screaming and telling the world his true self.

"I'm a poser, world!" He screamed.

But no one could hear him through the thunder.

**Eternal Love-(I dunno original singer's name) from the Final Fantasy Xll soundtrack (I have the Adriana Figueroa version. This girl has talent!)**

Metal put his arm around Tina while they were watching a romantic chick flick that Tina suggested to watch. The staffers would laugh at the thought of him watching a movie like that.

But he did it for Tina.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Tina asked as she cuddled close to him.

"Like eternally? Because I do too even though I'll never admit it." He said. It was the movie that's gotten to his head.

"Yes, like an eternal love! And I will love you till the end!"

"I guess I do, too." He said with a sigh. Maybe he does truly love her though he'll never admit it.

They kissed passionately then continued to watch the movie. It would be an eternal love that even Metal could never hide if he could. But he didn't try to hide it, though.

**Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson (R.I.P)**

"All right, everybody back away! Nothing to see here!" An officer said trying to get crowds of people away from the area of My Music.

"I work here!" Indie yelled and showed him proof that he worked there.

The officers let him and there he saw: Idol laying down on the ground looking so lifeless.

"Idol? Are you awake? Wake up! I won't complain about Justin Beaver or whatever he is if you wake up!"

"I-Indie?" Idol said weakly.

"Oh thank god, you're awake! What happened?"

"S-somebody attacked me...I was so scared..." She began to cry because her body hurt and was scared.

"What matters most if you're alive!" He said hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go.

* * *

Well I think that's enough for now! I'll try to do 5 songs per chapter until I run out of songs. I hope not: because this is kinda fun! And any song requests: post them in your review! Also, XxUnwrittenxX did the IPod shuffle challenge too on MyMusic, so check her story out too! And about 'World is mine', I didn't really have to search it up: I looked up the English lyrics long ago and have the lyrics on my Diary!


	2. Chapter 2

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Thanks! I'll be waiting!

**Annabeth Everdeen: **People seemed to like it too!

**Animation Universe 2005: **Yeah, gotta love Hillary Duff

**Sorry I have to end this story early. I had another version of this chapter but I lost it. I have too much on my plate. If I find it, I'll upload it!**

* * *

**Behind these Hazel Eyes-kelly Clarkson**

Scene looked at Indie in disgust. He was kissing Loco Uno. She couldn't believe she actually liked him. She thought they were gonna be together. But she was wrong. And she had to admit: she was still in pieces. But now she's trying to get over him.

She looked at the avatars Indie had made her. She made her avatar kill his avatar. They will never move to second base (whatever that means) and Smooch will never get hurt again.

But she still had to cry at least.

Cry that she won't be hurt anymore now that he's no longer love life.

She was free now.

** Want you gone-Portal 2 (Instrumental version)**

Satan looked at his victims with a smile. This was the fun part. He hated them for they had hated him as well. And now that they're dead, he can do whatever he wants with them. Oh this was going to be fun.

"We still hate you!" The victim said angrily, not showing fear.

"And now I want you gone…." He sang and then began his fun.

**The Hanging Tree-Adriana Figueroa (Scenetern 2)**

_"Meet me by the old park at 6." _ Was the note Intern 2 got when he came to work one morning. Scene was busy typing away and the writing was typed so it would be hard to find out who wrote it. He decided to go, thinking it wouldn't be really serious.

It was 6 P.M: time for closing. Once he finished packing, he walked to the park a few blocks away from MyMusic. He found Scene waiting by the gate, looking at him.

"You were the one who sent the note?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Why? Is there something important?"

She only opened her bag and revealed rope. He knew what she was thinking, "Scene, do-"

"I don't want to do it alone. I'm tired of Indie not liking me. He likes Loco Uno. And my parents are dead. Almost everyone has been fired and I know you want to do it too." She said in her normal voice. She really meant it.

"But…"

"I'll be doing it alone, then." She said turning to walk away.

"No," he said stopping her. It's true, he loved her. And it's also true he had always wanted to do it. He kissed her (their first and last kiss), "I'll do it with you."

And since then, the tree they hanged themselves was labeled the 'Hanging tree' and nobody knows why they did it.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! And sorry I had to end it early. I don't have enough time to do this. And also, I'm making a poll on which Christmas fic I should write on. Thanks night owls! **


End file.
